Pavement markers 10, such as those shown in FIG. 1, are well known in the art, wherein such markers 10 are affixed to roadways and pavement along centerlines, edge lines, lane dividers, or guardrails. Pavement markers 10 are also used as temporary lane dividers during construction projects, detours, or prior to permanent marking of newly paved roadways.
Generally, thousands or tens of thousands of pavement markers 10 are applied to the roadway at a time, where the markers 10 are regularly spaced apart over a distance of many miles. The markers 10 are often applied in two rows, as shown in FIG. 1, with each row straddling opposite sides of a divider line such as the centerline. This doubles the number of markers 10 that need to be applied relative to a given project.
Thus, pavement markers 10 are purchased in large quantities, but require individual human application. To apply a pavement marker 10 to the roadway requires removing a protective wax paper backer 12, as shown in FIG. 2. The paper backer 12 is applied to the marker 10 at the time of manufacture to protect a butyl adhesive layer on the back (or pavement side) of the marker 10. The paper backer 12 protects the adhesive surface, and prevents the markers 10 from sticking to each other during transportation and prior to application to a roadway. The paper backer 12 must be removed at the time of application, at which point the butyl bonds with the roadway or application surface to rigidly secure the marker 10 to the surface.
Application of the markers 10 to the roadway, or other surface, is a manually intensive procedure. Typically, the task is performed by a group of at least five workers. The workers operate on a trailer pulled behind a towing vehicle, and the workers apply the markers 10 to the roadway surface as the trailer is towed along the road.
One of the more difficult and time consuming steps in the process is removing the backing paper 12 from the markers 10 at the time of application. Removal requires prying up an edge of the paper, peeling the paper from the marker 10, and dispensing of the paper backer 12 all by individual workers. The task, while not complicated, is time consuming and requires a fair amount of dexterity. For example, the process cannot typically be performed while wearing gloves, and given the roughness of the surfaces and the difficulty in removing the paper backer 12 it is very hard on the workers hands. This is especially true given the fact that the operation must be performed outdoors, often inclement weather, and must be performed hours on end.
In view of the sheer number of markers 10 involved, where applying the markers 10 for a single project can take days to complete, one worker cannot remove paper backer 12 for very long without injury or discomfort. Thus, multiple workers are required just to afford workers some relief from the process.
Furthermore, often the actual application of the pavement markers 10 to the roadway is accomplished by a mechanical device, such as a wheel 14 (described in greater detail below), which can apply the markers 10 at a relatively high rate of speed. As a result, removing the paper backer 12 is usually the limiting step in operation since it cannot be accomplished fast enough, and/or requires several people to keep up with the applicator wheel 14.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for removing paper backer 12 from pavement markers 10 during the application process that reduces the time it takes to perform the task and reduces the wear and tear on workers.